Conversation autour d'un avis de recherche
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Sanji ne pense qu'à l'opinion de la gente féminine, même quand il s'agit de son avis de recherche. Zoro cherche donc à savoir ce que représente réellement cette obsession pour les femmes.


**Nouvel OS ! ZoSan, cette fois, parce que j'adore ce couple et que cette idée d'avis de recherche me traînait dans la tête depuis un petit moment...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et la plupart des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille dormait à poings fermés. Seuls Sanji et Zoro se trouvaient encore dans la cuisine, le premier terminant la vaisselle et le second profitant d'un verre de saké avant de prendre son quart.

Sanji attrapa une assiette qu'il commença à frotter vigoureusement, tout en se parlant à lui-même.

\- Un dessin... Non mais franchement... Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont des photos... Mais non... Pourquoi s'embêter à mettre une photo ? Non... Il vaut mieux me ridiculiser... Me rabaisser... Faire de moi le sujet de moquerie de toutes les femmes de ce monde...

Amusé, Zoro écoutait le cuisinier qui, encore une fois, se plaignait de l'image associée à son avis de recherche, paru une semaine plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Water Seven. Il finit son saké d'une traite avant de reposer son verre sur la table avec un petit tintement.

\- Hé, le cuistot ?

\- Quoi ? Répliqua l'intéressé. T'as encore soif ?

\- Hum... Non merci, ça va aller...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

Zoro fixa le dos du cuisinier, qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné.

\- En fait, je me pose une question...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? demanda Sanji, agacé.

\- Ça te concerne...

\- Et ? Accouche, bordel !

\- Pourquoi tu te lamentes sur ton avis de recherche ?

Sanji soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Pourquoi je me lamente ? Tu as vu comment il est, non ? C'est une horreur ! Ce n'est même pas un dessin de moi, c'est une caricature grotesque !

\- Si ce n'est pas un dessin de toi, ce n'est pas un problème... Puisque tu n'es pas reconnaissable...

Cette fois, Sanji se retourna et fusilla Zoro du regard.

\- Mais bordel ! T'as des algues à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?! explosa-t-il. Cet avis de recherche n'est même pas crédible ! Je vais être la risée des femmes pour le reste de ma vie !

Avec un calme extraordinaire, contrastant avec la colère de Sanji, Zoro se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- C'est curieux..., commenta-il. Cet avis de recherche... Tu pourrais te plaindre du montant de la somme... Très inférieur au mien, soit dit en passant... Ou bien, qu'effectivement, tu n'es pas crédible... La Marine, les grands de ce monde, ou même les autres pirates ne te prendront jamais au sérieux... Mais non. Tu ne penses qu'aux femmes et à leur réaction potentielle. C'est ça qui est étrange chez toi... Tu es obsédé par les femmes, à croire que tu essayes de cacher quelque chose...

Zoro posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à l'actionner.

\- Attends, marimo.

Ledit marimo fit volte-face. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de Sanji dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? grommela Zoro. Je devrais déjà être à la vigie.

Sanji se rapprocha encore un peu de sa démarche souple et gracieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''essayer de cacher quelque chose'' ?

Zoro soutint le regard bleu océan de son compagnon. Quelque chose chez lui le mit soudain mal à l'aise et, instinctivement, il porta une main à ses sabres, prêt à dégainer. Cependant, ce fut d'une voix assurée qu'il répondit.

\- Je me demande si tu aimes les femmes autant que tu le prétends. Tu passes ton temps à les regarder, les admirer, céder à leurs caprices sous prétexte que tu es un parfait gentleman. Mais à vrai dire, je ne t'ai jamais vu flirter avec l'une d'entre elles sur les nombreuses îles où l'on a pu faire escale. Ça m'intrigue... J'en viens à me demander si ton comportement n'est pas une mascarade pour dissimuler une facette de ta personnalité...

Sanji se pencha tout près de Zoro, qui pouvait maintenant voir tous les nuancées de bleu composant ce regard qu'il avait si souvent affronté en duel.

\- Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que je chercherais à dissimuler ? demanda Sanji à voix basse, presque en chuchotant.

Brusquement, il attrapa le bretteur par le col et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, se moquaient de sa surprise et cela mit soudain Zoro en colère. Il enfouit ses poings dans les cheveux blonds et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il n'y avait aucune passion dans ce baiser, juste un homme cherchant à en dominer un autre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à terre que Zoro réalisa l'absurdité de la situation. Il était assis sur Sanji et lui avait arraché sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons. Le blond était allongé à même le sol, torse nu, la ceinture défaite et les cheveux ébouriffés, souriant malicieusement devant l'hésitation du bretteur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, souffla celui-ci.

Sanji se redressa et passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Au moins, tu as compris ce que je cherche à dissimuler, murmura-t-il.

\- Ton amour pour les hommes...

Doucement, Zoro repoussa Sanji avant de se lever et de sortir sur le pont, légèrement troublé.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


End file.
